


(he's just) a fairytale

by Kali_Padma



Series: ㅎ｜One Shots ｜ㅎ [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Curse, Anal Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Enchanted Forest!verse, F/M, Henry is a prince, Inspired by song, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Older Henry, Slash, Smut, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali_Padma/pseuds/Kali_Padma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry should concentrate on finding Violet in the sea of dancing people, not on the green eyes and wandering hands and the breath against his throat</p>
            </blockquote>





	(he's just) a fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Fairytale' by Alexander Rybak. Apologies to all fans of Henry/Violet for him not telling the truth.

| | **(he's just) a fairytale** ****| |  
| | **OUaT** | | **Henry/Pan** | | **OUaT** | |  
| | **(he's just) a fairytale** | |

 

 **Warnings** : Slash, hetero, alternate universe, graphic depictions of sex, infidelity, magic is somewhat addictive, older!Henry

 **Title** : (he's just) a fairytale  
**Summary** : Henry should concentrate on finding Violet in the sea of dancing people, not on the green eyes behind the snake mask and wandering hands and the breath against his throat.

* * *

 

Henry should protest. He should push the body off him, kick and scream if he has too. Feel some resemblance to shame or decency— they're in the hallway for fuck's sake, in the shadows, pressed so tight and molded so perfectly against each other that it's hard to see where he starts and Pan ends. Anyone could walk by and notice the way the young prince blushes, hear their short little gasps, see how one of Pan's hands rocks inside his unbuckled pants.

Henry should concentrate on finding Violet, his Violet, in the sea of dancing people, not on the green eyes behind the snake mask and wandering hands and the breath against his throat.

He feels likes he's failing her, and Emma and Dad. Every kiss Pan gives him is burning and Henry wishes he'd just burst into flames already. The hand pumping him beneath his red trousers— like Grandpa's own red suit, like a mark of pride and he feels sick wearing it because he's failed— twists perfectly, drawing out a long moan from his mouth and distracting him from the first finger that slides into his ass.

Henry had been dancing with Violet in his arms. Lovely Violet of Camelot with her dark hair and honest smile, with her love for horses and knights and authors, who's hands didn't bruise him or could create dark things. He's going to marry her one of these days, they say. And oh, how Henry wishes he could. He wants Violet like he did as a child, imagines her dressed as a bride in white. Henry kissed her in the middle of the ballroom and forced himself not to cringe at cold lips and fragrant perfumes because he loves Violet and he's such a fucking idiot and he's sorry.

Violet blushed underneath her hummingbird mask and laughed as a song neither had ever remembered having heard started. The guests all stomped and clapped as if knowing it by heart. Someone grabbed Violet and Henry was pushed all around, laughing and screaming as he was dipped and thrown, rabbit mask almost slipping off in the process.

The man with the snake mask stills him, hands to low on his hips. He looked like a snake, all dresses in bronze and gold and emerald to match the intricate mask that was both beautiful and scary.

His lips turned to a grin and they brushed the prince's blushing ear. "May I have this dance my lovely believer?"  
Henry's eyes shone brightly as despite common sense he pressed their faces close, almost kissing. "Of course."

Pan grabbed him, pulling him more closer than necessary and spun him in time with the beat, dizzying and fast and energetic. He laughed loudly, Henry tilted his head and remembered Neverland and dancing under stars and rain, boys jumping around fires and being gone for days, Dad and Emma worried, so worried and Henry hiding the magic that burns against his fingertips like fire, like kisses and shame.

Violet is forgotten and so is everything else. The song ends abruptly and Henry's back is to the wall, Pan's mask almost undone and his eyes, green like cursed magic and hungry like a snake.

"What did they do to you here? Rip the magic out of you? You're cold inside Henry."

A second finger meets the first and they curl against there, Henry fights the embarrassing moan that follows as he rocks against Pan's own cock, hands scrambling to rid him of his bronze vest.

"I remember how you made that trick. You know, the one to make sure the boys wouldn't hear us. How did it go?"  
"I…I can't."

He remembers Neverland and being more than a prince. More than a King. With a flick of his wrist there could be sun or snow and he could silence the world and stop an army with just believing. They ran hot with magic and fairy dust where everyone else was cold and as he's burnt, Henry wonders just how he feels to the touch.

Dead, probably.

Pan waves his hand in a circle and the sounds become more sharper. He barely heard his own moans underneath the sound of people. Henry's lifted higher and he wraps his legs around Pan's waist, loving the contact.

Kisses litter his neck. "Perfect." And then a third finger, widening and circling and Henry will never be able to explain the stains in his clothes.  
"Pan," it's a litany. Sharp teeth scrape at his collarbones and he fucking needs more.  
"Say it properly my little prince, no one can hears you except me."

He coos against Henry's skin, takes out his fingers and moves his hips just so inside him and whatever qualms the prince had ever had about decency and shame and Violet are gone. He rips the words from his throat, coming out in a sob and to Pan, who can create music so enchanting with a pipe, that can make you dance endlessly without tiring, it's the most beautiful sound he's heard.

"Peter. Peter, Peter, Peter. Please!"

Pan- Peter- digs his teeth against his neck, his shoulders. Henry will care in the morning, when Emma knocks at his door with worry about her son abandoning the party without saying anything. He tears at the flesh, licks at his blood. Henry's hands find the skin of back under his clothes and claw like an animal, because as much as Henry pretend to be proper he's as much of a Lost Boy now as he was then. Peter fucks him brutally, laughing as his lovely prince— his precious, perfect, just begging to be tainted truest believer— marks him.

"Mine, n-no one gets to, fuck!, ha-have you like this… only, yes there Peter!, me."  
"Only you He-henry. All yours."

Pan fucks him with brutality and viciousness, fingers so tight against Henry's. He makes the prince feel him, feel it. The green magic like a beacon and how on earth has no one seen them? Power leaves an awfully familiar taste in Henry's tongue, although that could be the blood he's licked from Pan's neck.

"Darling Violet can't give you this. Only I can give you everything you deserve."

Magic or sex, he doesn't know. Henry cums loud, arching against him, clothes a mess and still desperate for Pan's cock. He catches his breath and looks at him straight in the eyes with a wild grin that shows his sharp teeth.

"Then do it.."

  
Pan is gone the next morning, as if he were never there to begin with. Henry only knows he was there because of the present at his bedside that wasn't there before: a thick book of fairytales, with the words 'Once Upon a Time' in gilded cursive.

His body is covered in bites and scratches and Henry knows with twisted pride Pan sports worst ones, marks that he will let heal at their natural pace to show off. His room is a mess, and Henry's hands burn with the old desire to fix it all with the tap of a finger.

He taught you magic so he could convince you Henry. He only wants to use you…

"Are you okay kid?"

Outside, Emma knocks on his door softly, saying how worried she was that he left the party early and asking if he's sick or anything. Henry turns to the fairytale.

The book is open at any page, showing two boys, hand in hand, surrounded by fairy dust and flying over a forest. It's only a drawing, but Henry swear he sees the love in one's eyes and the hunger in the other's.

**Author's Note:**

> I… am trash.
> 
> There's a Once video called 'Stories of Once Upon a Time' that used the song in a higher and faster pitch. When Henry starts dancing with Peter you can listen to either song, or just watch the videos.
> 
> Original: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jtj3k_thBE4
> 
> Stories of Once: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1BYQE0w1JUM
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you guys think! And press that little button down there that says Kudos!


End file.
